Amour noir
by Sky In pieces
Summary: "Esa chica era un dolor en el trasero, pero no podía mentir... estaba enamorado de ella" Serie de viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hayime Isayama.

¡Hola! Pues hoy me he decidido a montar una serie de viñetas sobre está pareja. De hecho, yo he estado en el fandom de SNK mucho tiempo como lectora, e incluso una vez intente escribir (sobre ErenMika) pero no me sentí muy a gusto a pesar de que a muchos les gustó mi historia...Luego comenzó a gustarme esta pareja y en ese tiempo no había muchas historias, así que era un Fandom muy pequeño y deje de leerlo como por aproximadamente 4 años y al volver me he llevado la sorpresa de encontrar unas historias buenísimas, que me han inspirado a crear algo yo también.

Cada capítulo contendrá 10 viñetas en él, y en esta ocasión es sobre Levi refiriéndose a Mikasa. Me he inspirado más que todo en letras de canciones que estuve escuchando mientras escribía. También acepto ideas de cosas que ustedes quieran leer, como una palabra al azar de donde yo escribiré una viñeta.

¡Espero que disfruten esto! Aún no sé cuantos capítulos escribiré, eso dependerá si a ustedes les gusta o no.

* * *

 **I: She**

 **1.** **A reason.**

 _"Ella solo tenía que darle una razón, un incentivo para continuar; sólo un poco y sería suficientemente. Ellos no estaban rotos, sólo retorcidos._

 _Había sido escrito en las cicatrices de sus corazones, en las estrellas que los acompañaban en las noches de insomnio. Sólo una razón y ambos podrían aprender a amar de nuevo"_

 **2.** **Jealous**

 _"No le gustaba la forma en que aquel mocoso con cara de caballo se le quedaba mirando. ¿Por qué no lo apartaba entonces? Su mente estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas que tal vez ni siquiera habían sucedido._

 _No es como si fuera su culpa ser demasiado sexy o hermosa, pero era por eso que estaba comenzando a sentirse algo celoso."_

 **3.** **Bad romance**

 _"Se estaba comenzando a salir de control, quería el contacto de su mano, quería su piel clavada en la arena. Comenzaba a necesitarla, a quererla desesperadamente y ella lo sabía. No le importaba ni siquiera tener que fingir que lo suyo era un falso romance sólo si eso significaba tener lo que deseaba"_

 **4.** **Late**

 _"¿A dónde se habían ido esos planes que habían hecho para los dos? Levi sabía que era difícil recordar las personas que antes solían ser; era incluso más difícil hacerse la idea de que aquello no funcionaría y ella ya no estaría más._

 _Sentada a su lado dice en tono inseguro que es demasiado tarde para conseguirlo, pero, ¿es demasiado tarde para intentarlo?"_

 **5.** **Fairy tales**

 _"Nunca había creído en los cuentos de hadas, le parecían una mierda; las canciones de amor lo ponían enfermo y la cursilería le daba ganas de vomitar._

 _Grata fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró pensando en las cosas que había jurado odiar y despreciar con toda el alma. Maldijo por lo bajo, ya ni siquiera estaba actuando como él mismo"._

 **6.** **Animals**

 _"Levi había gritado su última amenaza para que se alejará para siempre y terminarán con esa insana relación antes de que Mikasa se le abalanzará encima y atrapará sus labios entre los suyos ¿Qué estaba intentando hacerle esa mocosa? Es como si no pudieran parar._

 _Eran enemigos, pero se llevaban bien cuando él estaba dentro de ella._

 _Era como una droga que lo estaba matando, despedazándolo por completo. Mikasa tenía la opción de comenzar de nuevo, correr libremente y Levi encontraría otro pez en el mar; pero ambos sabían que no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de él."_

 **7.** **One more night**

 _"Mikasa y Levi se miraban el uno al otro como si fueran a la guerra, se ponían agresivos tirándose cosas y dando portazos. Ambos se volvían tan malditamente disfuncionales, pero allí iba ella otra vez haciendo que la quiera._

 _Sólo se quedaría con ella una noche más, aunque lo había dicho un montón de veces antes y aun así continuaba allí. Si tan solo ella dejaba de hacer eso una y otra vez, entonces intentaría decirle que no aunque su cuerpo siguiera diciendo que sí._

 _Probablemente se despertaría por la mañana odiándose a sí mismo y sintiéndose satisfecho, pero culpable como el infierno"_

 **8.** **Monster**

 _"Desde que tenía memoria, todo dentro de él sólo quería encajar; nunca pretendió ser lo que era ahora. Si le decía lo que era ¿ella le daría la espalda? Aún si pareciera peligroso ¿tendría miedo? Simplemente tenía esa sensación, porque todo lo que tocaba no era lo suficientemente oscuras._

 _Sí el problema se encontraba en él, iba a tomar una postura para escapar de lo que se encontraba dentro suyo. Un monstruo, se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo y se hacía cada vez más fuerte._

 _¿Si era diferente al resto tenía que correr y esconderse? Nunca quiso nada de eso, era una carga que vino a él sin pedirlo y ha hecho un hogar dentro suyo"_

 **9.** **Night.**

 _"Que estuviera a salvo en sus brazos era razón suficiente para que su corazón siguiera latiendo; sólo necesitaba tomar sus manos mientras el mundo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que el momento llegase._

 _Tomaría el riesgo, mientras escuchaba a la noche susurrándole que aún no era tiempo para rendirse. No tenía razones suficientes razones para levantarse, hasta ahora;_

 _Incluso si estaba a punto de morir o de caerse, todavía no había un fin en su camino"_

 **10.** **In the end**

 _"El tiempo es precioso, pasaba volando mientras el péndulo se balancea contando hacia atrás hasta el final del día. Vio el tiempo salir directamente por la ventana, lo había malgastado todo sólo para verla marchar; guardo todo dentro y aunque lo intentó, todo se derrumbó._

 _Lo intentó con tanta fuerza y llegó tan lejos, tenía que caer para perderlo todo, pero al final, ni siquiera importaba._

 _Se recordaba a si mismo cuan duro lo intentó, a pesar de que Mikasa se burlara de él, Levi actuaba como si fuera parte de propiedad. Recordaba todas las veces que había peleado con él, pero le sorprendía que hubiese llegado tan lejos._

 _Las cosas no eran como antes, ya ni siquiera lo reconocería; no era como si hubiera permitido que lo conociera. Al final solo sería un recuerdo en el tiempo"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hayime Isayama.

¡Bueno os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Pues esta vez admito que me he inspirado con las canciones y me ha salido un poco más largo de lo que pensaba, pero no me molesta eso. Tan solo me he dejado llevar mientras escuchaba la letra y mis dedos hicieron la magia con el teclado. ¡Espero que disfruten estas viñetas tanto como las anteriores )e incluso más)

Las viñetas están "conectadas" de cierta forma y explican la relación de este par, (profundizándose un poco más en los sentimientos de Mikasa)

 **Agradecimientos:** A todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, los que me agregaron a mí y al Fanfic a su lista de Follow/alert. Y sobretodo a Alessannd Leto, LunosA, y a Anon por dejarme un comentario. Mucho amor para ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Both**

 **1.** **Away.**

 _"No podía encontrar una forma de describirlo, estaba adentro y todo lo que hacía era esconderlo; deseaba que simplemente desapareciera, y se preguntaba ¿Qué haría si supiera?_

 _Sentía como si estuviese sola, y necesitaba realmente salir de ese oscuro lugar, esperaba que sus palabras frías no lo lastimaran, pero si se lo enseñaba no entendería. Porque nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora"_

 _Todo el dolor que creía conocer, todos esos pensamientos la llevaban a él. No podía controlar esa confusión, no era capaz y lo único que quería era que llegara y la llevara lejos, a un lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlos y que los problemas se fueran"_

 **2.** **Fire meet gasoline**

 _"Sabía cuan peligroso era enamorarse, pero tan solo por una noche quería arder con él estando los dos a solas en la intimidad de su habitación, ambos convencidos por el deseo. El placer es dolor y fuego, pero eso era algo que ya no importaba por que aceptaría el desafió._

 _Ansiaba el amor, ansiaba que estuvieran juntos, porque eran la pareja perfecta, prefecta de alguna manera ya que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y cualquiera podría darse cuenta de ello._

 _Aunque fuese una mala forma de morir, una muerte segura, Mikasa lo quería y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo. La llama que salió de ella la estaba quemando viva, apenas podía respirar, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba._

 _Cuando el fuego se extinga, la oscuridad llegará a los cielos caliente como una cerilla, y lo único que quedará será el humo, así que deseaba poder arder con él esa noche"_

 **3.** **DNA**

 _"Darse cuenta de que era natural estar así de afectada sin necesidad de tantos rodeos no era complicado una vez que le dijo que la amaba sin que ella se lo esperase._

 _Le quitó el aliento al sentir sus labios bajar sobre la piel de su cuello, no era necesario cuestionarlo cuando era más que obvio que aquellas sensaciones la estaban haciendo perderse entre un delgado hilo entre la cordura y la locura._

 _Estaba en ADN, lo sentía cada día e sus toques, y eso era lo que lo hacía un hombre perfecto en todos los sentidos. En el azul de sus ojos que la ayudaba a ver el futuro, en sus huellas dactilares que la tocaban y dejaba su huella grabada por días._

 _Deseaba tan solo que no se detuviera, porque si no su corazón no latiría más si no puede sentir aquella chispa en sus venas otra vez._

 _Tan sólo necesitaba otro beso que contaminaran sus labios, o que sus energías se conectaran para hacer que su corazón latiese así de rápido."_

 **4.** **Before**

 _"Desde aquella vez no hablaban como solían hacerlo, ¿De que sirvió ser sincero si lo que tanto deseaban tan sólo fue una pasatiempo para una noche?_

 _Se enteró de que continuaba su vida como si nada, y ojala hubiera sabido que no iba a ser parte de ella, porque incluso después de todo ese tiempo Mikasa se lo seguía preguntando. Ella no podía pasar página como él que lo había hecho tan fácilmente._

 _Levi no quería saber si otros más miraban su sonrisa, o si ella encontró a alguien que lo remplazara rápidamente. Debió haber sabido que aquello era un error, y ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza._

 _Sólo esperaban que por lo menos pensaran el uno al otro por al menos un momento, y que el otro volviera y se presentara delante de la puerta, pero tenían tanto miedo de estar equivocados que ni siquiera tuvieron el valor de hacerlo"._

 **5.** **Stay**

 _"Esperando a que el tiempo pase de largo y que los vientos cambien de dirección, Mikasa sabía que podía darle miles de razones para que se quedara junto a ella, pero tenía que convencerlo de que la escuchara._

 _Sólo tenía que quedarse un minuto en silencio, que se tomara un momento si lo necesitaba, pero el tiempo estaba corriendo y todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar un segundo._

 _Nunca había sido la mejor dejando pasar las cosas, y la verdad era que no quería estar otro noche sola; lo necesitaba tanto y si solo se quedaba un momento con sus manos sobre las suyas le haría saber todo lo que había estado ocultando en lo profundo de su corazón"_

 **6.** **Ain't me**

 _"Tuvo un sueño en donde estaban juntos, viendo las estrellas y sin preocuparse por lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero sabía que sólo podría tratarse de nada más que algo creado por su subconsciente. En algún momento dejaron de ver las cosas de la misma forma, Levi actuaba indiferente antes sus palabras y Mikasa ya estaba harta._

 _No quería saber que estaba pensando mientras le dirigía esa mirada fría, porque entonces la próxima vez que él volviera, estaría solo._

 _¿Quién iba a acompañarlo por el lado oscuro de la mañana? ¿Quién lo iba a abrazar cuando las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir? ¿Quién iba a aguantar su mal humor cuando un recuerdo doloroso lo atormentaba? Si no se lo decía pronto, entonces esa persona no sería ella"._

 **7.** **Lie**

 _"Sólo iba a quedarse ahí y verse a sí misma quemarse poco a poco, pero estaba bien, porque de alguna forma era un dolor placentero. Sólo iba a quedarse ahí y escuchar sus gritos resonando en la habitación, pero estaba bien, porque de alguna forma amaba la mentira en la que había estado viviendo._

 _No podía decirle como era realmente, sólo como se sentía; porque el peso en su garganta no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna. No podía respirar, pero seguiría peleando contra lo que no podía, porque lo equivocado se sentía tan bien como si estuviera volando por los cielos._

 _No recordaba haber amado a alguien así de mal, era un sentimiento extraño y caliente que la estaba haciendo sentir escalofríos y lo único que podía hacer era continuar mirando._

 _Ahora estaban cara a cara gritando veneno en sus palabras cuando las escupen; se empujar, se rasguñan y se golpean…cosas que juraron una y otra vez que jamás harían. Lo de ayer terminó, es un día diferente, y suenan como canciones rotas sonando una y otra vez._

 _Porque su orgullo lo hizo mentir, y ahora le tocaba verla salir por la puerta"_

 **8.** **Pride**

 _"Se habían dicho cosas e hicieron cosas que no querían, volviendo caer en los mismos patrones y en la misma rutina, pero su humor era tan malo con el suyo. Eran iguales, cuando se refería al amor, Mikasa era igual de ciega que él_

 _Quizás su relación no era tan enfermiza como parecía, tal vez eso era lo que pasaba cuando un tornado encontraba un volcán. Todo lo que sabían era que la amaba demasiado como para dejar que se fuera._

 _Le pidió que lo mirara a los ojos, que todo eso era culpa suya. ¿Por qué no escuchaba la sinceridad de su voz cuando le hablaba? Sabía que era un mentiroso, pero tal vez la siguiente vez, no habrá una próxima"._

 **9.** **Let me go**

 _"El amor que una vez colgó en la pared, solía significar algo, pero ahora son sólo recuerdos vacíos. Los ecos de la pelea se han marchado en la entrada, pero todavía pude recordar el dolor como si se repitiera una y otra vez._

 _No queda una sola cosa que podrían decir, es demasiado tarde._

 _Mikasa se estaba liberando de esos recuerdos, dejándolos ir, diciéndole adiós y prendiéndole fuego a todo. Levi volvió para darse cuenta de que se había marchado y que en el lugar estaba vacío como el agujero que aún permanecía en ella._

 _Como si no fueran nada de nada, era lo que él significaba para ella; aunque estuviera hechos el uno para el otro. Sin tan sólo dijera esas palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar, entonces esta vez lo dejaría pasar, porque aunque sus palabras habían quedado claras, sabía que nunca sería tarde para el amor._

 _Esperaba que tan sólo no la dejara marcharse"_

 **10.** **Night**

 _"Era una hermosa noche, con las estrellas brillando en lo alto del cielo. Ninguno esperaba encontrarse al otro en aquel lugar, en donde todo había comenzado y era una lástima pensar que el momento se arruinaría después de todo lo que había pasado._

 _Se quedaron en silencio uno al lado del otro sin decir ninguna palabra, sólo sentados en la hierba admirando el enorme cielo nocturno justo encima de ellos. Ambos estaban esperando a que el otro se levantara y se alejara sin decir nada, pero para su sorpresa los minutos pasaron y ninguno hizo movimiento alguno._

 _Cuando entonces Mikasa lo vio, no supo si fue la mirada brillante en sus ojos grises esperando a que le dijese algo o el nerviosismo del momento a perder los estribos y comenzar otra discusión, pero no lo pensó demasiado cuando dijo en voz alta que quería casarse con ella. Le echó la culpa a las grandes cantidades de alcohol que había estado ingiriendo desde que se fue"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hayime Isayama.

 **Agradecimientos:** A todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, los que me agregaron a mí y al Fanfic a su lista de Follow/alert. Mucho amor para ustedes.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Colors**

 **Blue.**

 _"Cada vez que Mikasa encontraba sus ojos con los de Levi se preguntaba cuál era su color, era de hecho una duda que había rondado por su cabeza cada vez que lograba perderse en su mirada._

 _Al principio pensó que eran negros, o eso vio las veces que estaba molesto haciendo que sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, su cara enrojeciera por la furia y su entrecejo quedara aún más marcado. Rápidamente lo descarto al darse cuenta de que no era más que un color reacio al verdadero y que simplemente había sido producto de su carácter temperamental._

 _Luego pensó que eran grises, porque cada vez que lo veía luchar se tornaban de un brillo metálico, el cual parecía deslumbrar por el intento deseo de acabar con sus enemigos y de alguna encontrar alivio el tormento causado por la muerte de sus compañeros._

 _Finalmente reconoció que eran azules, un color gélido que albergaba calor cada vez que Mikasa lograba sonreír"_

 **Pink**

 _"Los oscuros orbes debajo de sus ojos eran testigos de su cansancio desde que tenía memoria, pasando noches mirando nada más que el techo de su habitación para evitar que las pesadillas inundaran sus pensamientos y que aquel dolor en su pecho no volviera a carcomerlo por dentro más de lo que ya lo hacía durante el día._

 _Hace pocos días había encontrado consuelo en los brazos de su acompañante, y ese día no era una excepción. Se complació con ver a Mikasa dormir profundamente a su lado haciendo que sus recuerdos dolorosos lograran disiparse por unos escasos minutos que valían totalmente la pena._

 _A pesar de la oscuridad podía apreciar su piel blanquecina tan tersa y suave a la vista, sus labios carnosos entre abiertos y sus tupidas pestañas acompañando a sus hermosos ojos cerrados. La admiraría en silencio por las noches, descubriendo una nueva perfección en su rostro sereno cada noche"_

 **White**

 _"Mikasa disfruto en silencio el valor de Historia en su intento por golpear al Cabo luego del rescate de ella y Eren a manos de Rod Reiss. Ella hubiese estado encantada de haberlo hecho en su lugar, sabía que ella merecía ser la primera en hacerlo luego del trato que este le dio no hace mucho tiempo atrás._

 _Espero regaños de su parte y que sin importarle que fuera la futura Reina, la castigaría con limpiar todo el castillo de ser necesario, pero se encontró sorprendida al ver como una sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro._

 _Era la primera vez que veía tal reacción de su parte, estando acostumbrado a su ceño marcado en su frente y su cara de culo en cualquier situación. Todos sus compañeros se asustaron al verlo, pero era una reacción que cualquiera hubiera esperado a venir, pero a diferencia de ellos, Mikasa de alguna forma se sintió identificada por el motivo detrás de aquel gesto, y sin querer, ella también sonrió."_

 **Grey**

 _"Levi estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Él no solía fijarse en las personas a su alrededor y muchos menos prestar atención a los detalles, su atención siempre estaba enfocada en nada más que en sus propias asuntos, o así era hasta que comenzó a notar la presencia de cierta mocosa._

 _Al principio pensó que solo era una simple casualidad encontrarse con ella en cada lugar al que iba, después de todos ambos eran soldados y entrenaban, dormían y comían en el mismo lugar al igual que el resto de los cadetes de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero ahora se le hizo imposible ignorar su presencia cada vez que ella pasaba por su lado y el intenso color gris de sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos hasta que alguno de los dos apartara la vista o que ya no hubiese suficiente camino para continuar con sus intensas miradas._

 _Definitivamente estaba comenzando a despertar sensaciones extrañas para él"_

 **Orange**

 _"Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos antes de que lograra escaparse y pegó su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, lugar al cual Mikasa solía aferrarse por las noches buscando consuelo y satisfacción para sí misma._

 _El olor a jabón cítrico y canela mezclado con el té negro inundó sus fosas nasales, dándole una rápida sensación de satisfacción. Por primera vez en años se permitió ser egoísta y aspirar hasta la última gota de la esencia que emanaba de su piel, el cual se había vuelto su olor favorito durante las últimas semanas._

 _Con ese último pensamiento, se dejó caer en un sueño profundo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera Levi tuvo tiempo de objetar sus acciones y simplemente por un vez más, consintió a su mocosa_ "

 **Red**

 _"Había comenzado a odiar aquel trozo de tela desde la primera vez que la vio rodeando su cuello, y no era solo por lo mugriento y asqueroso que le parecía a simple vista, ni tampoco porque sabía que Eren se la había dado varios años atrás cuando perdió a sus padres; simplemente no podía entender el apego tan enfermizo que Mikasa tenía con la prenda carmín y lo increíblemente importante que era para ella._

 _No recordaba ni una sola vez en la que la tela no le estorbara en los momentos de intimidad, ni cuando entrenaba, o cuando realizaba su trabajo como soldado; de hecho, no le sorprendería si la encontraba tomando una ducha con ella también. Su odio parecía incrementarse al pasar de los días y Mikasa había encontrado su propia diversión a costa de él._

 _Su opinión sobre la bufanda cambió de una noche para otra cuando encontró a la asiática en su habitación completamente desnuda y con solo la prenda colgado de su cuello como siempre. Definitivamente, el rojo era su color."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hayime Isayama.

¡Hola! Pues finalmente he traído nuevas viñetas, está vez basadas en las estaciones y como estos se relacionan con los sentimientos. El próximo lamentablemente será el último por está serie y pues no tengo absolutamente nada planeado. ¿alguna sugerencia? Pueden pedirme lo que sea que les gustaría :) Espero que les gustes y gracias-una vez más- por leer.

La primera viñeta es una apertura a las siguientes, es por eso que es la más larga de todas y la única que tiene diálogos a diferencia de las demás.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Stations**

 **1.** **Summer**

 _"Si había algo que Mikasa odiara más que un extraño la tratara sin formalidades y de forma familiar como si la conocieran más que ella misma, sin duda eso sería que ese mismo alguien la tocaran sin su permiso y que indagaran en su vida cuando este sin duda no le concernía en lo absoluto._

 _Que todos los dioses rezaran por que la paciencia estuviese presente en ella porque no tenía idea de lo que pasaría si continuaba._

 _Había comenzado con invitarle un trago en el bar, algo normal a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y que le había pasado en varias oportunidades anteriores; lo aceptó por mera cortesía, dejando en claro sus intenciones desde el principio y las razones por las cuales decidió hacerlo. Había creído que era suficiente con ello hasta que un día sin previo aviso decidió acompañarla hasta la habitación que había reservado del hotel, insistiendo en que no era bueno que una mujer regresara sola a tan altas horas de la noche._

 _Se convenció durante todo ese tiempo que tan solo era una persona amable. Deseó que hubiera sido de esa forma._

 _Tal vez había sido muy mala idea coger sus maletas sin previo aviso y fugarse a la playa sin decirle a nadie, pero sentía que era algo que necesitaba urgentemente y luego de pensarlo varias ya no le preocupaba tanto como antes. Eren y Armin debían están preocupados por ella, y es por eso que después de tres días de pensarlo les mandó un mensaje para hacerles saber de su paradero y que no fueran a buscarla; seguido de ello desconecto su celular por el resto de la semana._

 _Al día siguiente el sujeto se la pasó alabando lo hermoso que era su cabello negro y lacio, luego no paro de parlotear sobre sus rasgos asiáticos fuera de lo común y lo mucho que le gustaba lo exótica que era. Mikasa no quería ser desagradable, no era un mal chico, pero estaba cansada de explicarle que no estaba interesada en sus cortejos._

 _Fuera de ese problema sus imprevistas vacaciones fueron todo lo que había soñado, eso hasta que cierto chico aparto varios de los mechones de su rostro para posicionarlos detrás de su oreja y acto seguido tomar su mentón para acercarla hasta él y robarle un beso de improvisto._

 _El contacto no duró más de dos segundos cuando Mikasa mordió su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que él tuvo que separarse de ella, pero para su mala suerte su acción no hizo más que encenderlo aún más. Lo siguiente que supo fue que intentó tomarla de las caderas para acercarla y ella acerco su puño a la mejilla y lo derribó en el suelo._

 _El chico quedó en completo shock, como si aún no pudiera creer que ella lo había golpeado, pero luego se levantó y se alejó de allí sin pensárselo dos veces. Al menos Mikasa estaba segura de que no volvería a molestarla._

 _Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la audiencia que tuvo durante todo ese espectáculo, intento concentrarse en retomar la lectura del libro que había estado leyendo, eso hasta que alguien más sentando a dos bancas de ella decidiera hablarle._

 _—Ese fue un muy buen gancho—él pequeño hombre musculoso que había visto muchas veces antes en las instalaciones estaba alagando su golpe. Pensaba que le gritaría, o lo miraría mal debido a su terrible un humor, pero se encontró sorprendida al reír ante su comentario"_

 **2.** **Autumn**

 _"Tres meses y medio antes no hubiese creído si alguien le hubiese dicho que en su viaje de trabajo conocería alguien totalmente digno para él, Levi era terriblemente malo para el amor y tener que expresar sus sentimientos de forma más abierta sin duda era un suplicio inagotable que él prefería ahorrarse para su salubridad mental. Había sin duda cosas más importantes por la cual adquirir estrés que pensar en lo lamentablemente terrible que es tu vida amorosa u sexual._

 _Pero Mikasa era casi tan malo como él, si es que no podía ser aun peor; y su sinceridad temperamental de alguna forma hacia las cosas más fáciles para ellos. Podría decirse que incluso se sentía cómodo de expresar ciertos tipos de afectos sin ningún tipo de pensamientos que carcomieran su mente después._

 _Nunca se había sentido de esa forma por nadie, y cuando la realidad lo golpeó como un balde de agua fría sacada directamente de la Antártida, se encontró con otra clase de sentimientos que hace mucho había dejado de sentir para sobrevivir._

 _La angustia por perderla en el momento en que se enterara quien era en verdad, el miedo de que saliera lastimada por su culpa y la tristeza de saber que una persona así de cálida como ella no era alguien con la que Levi se mereciera estar, porque a pesar de todas las cosas por las que había pasado aún tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre._

 _Mientras ella la sonreía con la mirada cada vez que despertaban por las mañanas, él por dentro se odiaba a si mismo por tocar su piel con aquellas manos tan sucias de pecado, no quería mancillarla ni herirla como cada cosa que él tocaba, pero tampoco tenía el valor que necesitaba para alejarla de él._

 _Era egoísta aferrarse a la mentira que él mismo había creado y que tanto codiciaba que fuese cierta, pero así como el fumador era incapaz de dejar atrás la adicción al cigarrillo, él tampoco podía hacerlo con ella"_

 ** _3._** ** _Winter_**

 _"En los días helados de invierno a Mikasa le encantaba acurrucarse en su cama a ver televisión o leer mientras tomaba innumerables tazas de chocolate caliente hasta que le doliera la barriga y que su lengua quemada pidiera a gritos que dejara de beber el líquido hirviente. Un dolor que en su opinión era totalmente satisfactorio y por lo cual valía toda la pena, pero ahora teniendo a alguien más a su lado que a su manta acolchada y su pequeño mascota como compañía, sus adicción hacia el cacao se vio radicalmente interferida por un cambio de intereses._

 _Cuando el frio era lo suficientemente helado como para que las mantas, los suéteres abrigados y los guantes o medias de lana gruesa no cumplieran su función de mantener sus extremidades calientes, el sueño era imposible de conciliar y casi siempre terminaba dando vueltas en la cama mientras se enrollaba en capas de tela para cubrirse. Pero ahora había encontrado su propia calefacción personal y no dejaría que nada ni nadie se lo quitaran._

 _Durante la noche Mikasa se moldeaba al cuerpo de Levi en busca de calor, envolviendo sus brazos en su pecho y enredando sus piernas con las de él, algo que a Levi más que molestarle no le dejaba dormir lo poco que dormía por las noches. Siempre terminaba abrazándola para que no tuviera frio, teniendo que aguantar sus dedos y pies helados en su espalda y en sus pantorrillas, porque por más que quisiera no podía apartarla._

 _En el fondo estaba muy consciente que le gustaba estar así con ella, sintiendo su respiración prolongada en su clavícula con sus labios rozando la piel de su cuello, mientras que él la consentía con caricias y besos en la frente como si fuera una niña pequeña._

 _Mikasa siempre se salía con la suya, pero había adquirido ese hábito por culpa suya puesto que Levi la consentía demasiado y él lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a todo solo por tener algunos minutos así con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y tuviera que irse para siempre solo para mantenerla a salvo"_

 **1.** **Spring**

 _"Cuando se despertó y el lado de su cama se encontraba vacío supo que algo andaba mal, aquellas acciones y el nudo de un mal presentimiento en su pecho eran más que razones suficientes para hacerle creer ello, y esperaba que solo fuera un mal presagio producto del estrés del día a día. Pronto se dio cuenta que en definitiva tenía razón._

 _Hubiera deseado no tenerla, que en cuanto se levantara y saliera de su habitación Levi estaría allí preparándole el terrible desayuno que aun asi comía con muchas ganas por que lo había hecho para ella, que un beso de su boca sus preocupaciones desaparecieran; pero sus cosas no estaban y la carta sobre su mesa de noche era lo único que le había dejado aparte del dolor en su corazón._

 _Nunca la leyó a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de hacerlo, porque estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera tenía la estabilidad emocional para enfrentar lo que sus palabras dirían, seguramente explicándole porque había hecho lo que hizo por razones que seguramente eran justificadas._

 _—Pero siempre hay más formas—se dijo en su mente, solo no había tenido la capacidad de dejar su orgullo de lado como para que afrontaran aquel problema juntos, y eso era lo que más le molestaba._

 _Pasó meses sin saber de él, sufriendo en cada maldito segundo por cualquier cosa que le diera una pista de que se encontraba bien. Aunque no pudiera verlo solo quería saber si estaba bien, porque ya no podría aguantar más el sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro._ _Luego de mucho tiempo de pesadumbre, finalmente logró reencontrarse con él._

 _Dejó las flores a un lado de su nombre tallado y acarició la lápida con una extraña mezcla de melancolía y felicidad._

 _Leyó la carta que hace más de un año le había dejado y las lágrimas que había logrado retener durante tanto tiempo finalmente lograron salir; estaba triste, pero sabía que muy pronto ella se reuniría con él, y que durante años volverían a pasar cada estación juntos como si fuera la primera vez"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hayime Isayama.

¡Bueno finalmente hemos llegado al útimo capítulo de esta serie de viñetas. Extrañaré escribirlas pero también tengo otros proyectos preparados para el futuro :)

Esta serie tiene un temáticamente diferente que las enteriores-realmente no sé como describirlo- pero tiene un rumbo oscuro, así que ya estaís advertidos.. La inspiración para esto vino luego de experimentar algo llamado la **parálisis del sueño** , si nunca has experimentado algo como este sinceramente espero que nunca lo hagas, no es una sensación bonita y por lo menos a mí me tocó algo tan fuerte, que aun no he podido olvidar, y creo que escribiendo algo al respecto pueda superarlo rapidamente.

La parálisis como sabrán, viene acompañada de razones tanto médicas como espirituales y está vez me he ido por la segunda. Quiero aclaran que lo que escribí aquí no fue la experiencia que tuve, no fui acosada por un Incubo ni muchos menos experimentado sucesos paranormalos luego de ello, pero las sensaciones durante el sueño y la frustración si son cosas que experimenté de primera mano.

Por si nunca había escuchado de esto les dejaré una breve explicacion:

 **Parálisis del sueño:** llamada también **síndrome de la bruja vieja** es una incapacidad transitoria para realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento voluntario que tiene lugar durante el periodo de transición entre el estado de sueño y el de vigilia. Puede ocurrir en el momento de comenzar a dormir o en el de despertarse y suele acompañarse de una sensación de gran angustia. Generalmente se presentan sesanciones de alucinaciones auditivas, visuales, presencía de algo amenazante y suele estar relacionadas con las pesadillas. Desde el punto de vista mitológico, la parálisis de sueño es atribuida a diversos sucesos paranormales tales como: Súcubos e Íncubos, Espíritus o fantasmas que intentan contactarse.

 **Íncubo:** es un demonio masculino en la creencia y mitología popular europea de la Edad Media que se supone se posa encima de la víctima femenina durmiente, para tener relaciones sexuales con quien duerme.

 **Súcubo:** es un demonio que toma la forma de una mujer atractiva para seducir a los varones, sobre todo a los adolescentes y a los monjes, introduciéndose en sus sueños y fantasías. Es la contraparte del íncubo.

Pues como se daran cuenta soy amante de lo paranormal, y me gustan mucho las películas o cualquier cosa relacionado con demonios (no es que los adoré o sea sátanica) simplemente me parece un tema interesante.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Gods and monsters**

 **1.** **Darkness**

 _"No recordaba desde que momento la oscuridad ya era parte de él, había estado allí desde que tenía memoria y había sido la única que lo había acompañado incluso en los momentos en que su atormentada alma una vez más era destruida, si es que anteriormente ya no lo estaba ya._

 _Se había acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de ella_ —no era como si hubiese tenido elección—más que adaptarse al entorno al que lamentablemente le había tocado existir. Pero así como lo bueno y lo malo existía en ese mundo, la oscuridad a pesar de ser su fiel acompañante también venía con una carga que no muchos podían soportar.

La carga de llevar en un futuro el rumbo del infierno no a cualquier demonio le ocurría y había deseado desde el momento _en que tuvo uso de la razón haber tenido una vida diferente, en donde su significado de existir no se basara en lo que todos esperaban que fuera_ — _El inaguantable sucesor de su padre_ — _quien se encargaría de cumplir con el propósito que había esperado años por cumplirse: que su más grande enemigo se debilitara lo suficiente como para finalmente deshacer los miles de años de sufrimiento que les había tocado vivir._

 _Pero no era como si tuviera importancia, estaba destinado a cumplir con ese propósito aunque lo poco que le quedaba de cordura desaparecía y el monstruo que él sabía que estaba dentro de él saliera a la luz. Deseaba que ese momento no llegase jamás, ni el mismo sabía lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si esa parte humana que había heredado se perdiera para siempre._

 _La oscuridad siempre estaba ahí, escondida, impalpable; a la espera de que cualquier alma cometiese el mínimo error y recayera para poseerla, la suya no estaba muy lejos de sufrir el mismo destino, y era a eso a lo que más le atosigaba"_

 **2.** **Nature**

 _"No negaba que en su instinto la idea de poseer un cuerpo humano fuera exquisito, por que la sensación de dominancia no se comparaba a ninguna otra cosa que hubiera experimentado; el dolor y el sufrimiento que lograba hacerle sentir a su víctima siempre había sido deleitoso comparado con otros placeres a los que estaba acostumbrado._

 _Cuarenta y siete veces era la cantidad que había logrado en menos de un año, un numero indudablemente grande del cual no estaba seguro si sentirse orgulloso; porque al fin y al cabo son era cifras que no significaban nada, y tampoco lo haría en el futuro. No eran únicas ni le hacían sentirse diferente una de la otra, no marcaban disentimiento que valiera la pena disfrutar y cada vez se volvía aún más aburrido que el anterior._

 _Y así como él había muchos otros, pero no todos eran capaces de distinguir lo que estaba bien o mal, y casi siempre se terminaban convirtiendo en criaturas peligrosas insaciables de sangre que nunca encontrarían aquello que tanto anhelaban. Al final con cada paso que iba, un rastro de muerte los perseguía._

 _En ese pequeño pedazo de su naturaleza se encontraba el ansía por encontrar un nuevo reto, porque a pesar de poseer tal poder en sus manos aun asi no se sentía satisfecho. Necesitaba encontrar algo que lo hiciese sentir nuevamente vivo, su error fue olvidarse de ello y creer que podría mantenerlo"_

 **3.** **Unreachable**

 _"Para alguien que nació de la oscuridad misma, la luz siempre había sido inalcanzable para él, pero eso no hacía que su anhelo fuera disminuyendo con el tiempo, al contrario, solo se fortalecía hasta el punto en que se volvía casi imposible de controlar._

 _Se encontró siguiéndola como una polilla al cálido brillo de una lámpara, sin detenerse a pensar en los errores que iban dejando atrás cada vez que avanzaba hacia ella; no le importaba nada más que tener la capacidad de alcanzarla, poder tocarla y fundirse en ella sin preocuparse por lo mucho que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y que tal vez su toque la mancillara._

 _Por qué lo hizo sentir como si el demonio dentro de él no existiera._

 _Amaba pasar noches enteras solo admirando cada uno delicados rasgos como si los viera por primera vez, dibujando con sus dedos formas abstractas en su mejilla; queriendo dar cualquier cosa porque ella pudiera verlo en la forma en que él lo hacía._

 _Mientras soñaba en dejar todo atrás por poder estar con ella, no prestó atención a como su egoísmo lo incitaban a cometer actos inhumanos que ocasionaban que su luz poco a poco se fuera apaciguando"_

 **4.** **Light out**

 _"Se sentía observada a donde quiera que fuera, no importaba si era en su casa, o en la universidad, o incluso en las noches que salía a divertirse con sus amigos; sentía sobre su piel la mirada furtiva de unos ojos sobre ella. No sabía cómo describir esa sensación, simplemente era como si alguien la vigilara de cerca en cada momento de su vida, no estaba segura de sí sentirse incomoda o asustada._

 _Luego vinieron los toques suaves y sutiles que sentía mientras dormía, mentiría si dijera que en lo más profundo de su subconsciente no lo disfrutaba, porque eran tan delicados que le hacían estremecerse y cuando finalmente cesaban se encontraba con una infinita frialdad que no había sentido nunca antes._

 _Una noche soñó que un hombre desconocido la tomaba con fiereza, llevándola al borde de la locura. No era como si ella hubiese tenido varias experiencias sexuales, pero ninguna la había hecho sentir de esa forma, el placer parecía haberse intensificado diez veces más de lo que recordaba y cuando menos lo esperaba estuvo gozando en su más profundos sueños._

 _Se despertó cuando sintió que un orgasmo la invadía y no supo identificar si se trataba solo de un sueño húmedo o que el acto en sí realmente había ocurrido. Aun podía recordar aquellos iris azules y brillantes que la miraban mientras era embestida con fuerza, se convenció a si misma que solo había sido una ilusión y que por la falta de sexo, en algún momento de la noche había terminado semi desnuda y sudada sobre la cubierta de su cama aun sintiendo los últimos estremecimientos del placer._

 _A pesar de que al día siguiente su pelvis palpitara de dolor, la escena se repetía por varias noches y Mikasa cada día esperaba a que el momento llegara y sentirse como si estuviese a punto de estallar una y otra vez._

 _Se volvió adepta al frenesí del erotismo, su vida giraba en torno a la entidad que parecía visitarla por las noches. Levi se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho, de que aquella pequeña llamarada que encendió su negro corazón, se había perdido para siempre"_

 **5.** **Fallen**

 _"Se levantó cuando sintió una presión en su pecho tan fuerte que la dejó sin aire por unos instantes, el sobresalto que se llevó al momento de moverse y que sus extremidades no respondieran casi le sacó el corazón del pecho. Estaba cansada de que ese mismo acto se repitiera todas las semanas sin dejarla descansar, estaba empezando a agotarse más que antes y sus energías eran bajas durante el día._

 _Sus amigos y familia habían comenzado a notar lo pálida que estaba, las ojeras oscuras asomándose bajos sus cuencas grises y lo desanimada que se había convertido desde que todo había empezado. Poco a poco su motivación hacía sus metas y sueños fue decayendo sin razones, lo que un momento le interesaba ahora no era algo más que aburrido y sin sentido, ya no le emocionaba tanto como antes._

 _Pero lo peor de todo era las pesadillas y la sensación de no poder moverse mientras dormía. Al principio solo había sido leves e inmediatamente lograba recuperar a compostura como para sentirse tranquila y volver a dormir, pero en cada momento en que tenía ese episodio, este aumentaba de mal a peor._

 _Ella nunca había creído en situaciones paranormales hasta en ese momento, cuando su miedo por la presencia que sentía todas las noches junto a ella se hacía cada vez más grande, no era como la primera que había sentido, está era más fuerte y estaba segura de que quería hacerle daño._

 _No había derramado tantas lagrimas desde la muerte de sus padres, ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado encerrada en su habitación durante días sin hacer más que llorar hecha un ovillo en su cama intentando dormitar aunque fuese solo un poco._

 _Los susurros en su oído habían aumentado considerablemente, haciéndole palpitar la cabeza en un insoportable dolor, no estaba segura de cuanto más tiempo podría seguir soportándolo y sus palabras estaban comenzado a darle tentadores incentivos que cada vez la llamaban más._

 _Fuera lo que fuera, la estaba haciendo caer y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo"_

 **6.** **Shadow Kiss**

 _"Se miraba en el espejo sin poder reconocerse a sí misma, y no era solo por lo demacrada que era su apariencia en ese momento. Sus ojos grises muchas veces admirados por todos se habían vuelto negros y opacos de una forma siniestra que incluso al mirarse le inquietaba y no podía mantener la vista por más de dos segundos._

 _Sentía rabia, tanta que la única forma que encontró de controlarse para no lastimar a otros era haciéndose daño a si misma; comenzó con pequeños rasguños en sus brazos o piernas, apenas un hilo de sangre salía de ellos, poco después los cortes con cualquier objeto que encontraban se convirtieron en sus herramientas favoritas para realizar su cometido. Nunca se había sentido más viva que cuando sentía el dolor y la sangre saliendo de su piel._

 _Una vez consiguió estar hospitalizada por una recaída que tuvo. Eren la había encontrado en el suelo de la cocina mientras convulsionaba hace casi un mes, y la preocupación por ella aumento al igual que su asfixia y ansiedad. Una parte de ella quería estar con su familia y tranquilizarlos con palabras cálidas, pero otra parte quería gritarles a los cuatro vientos que se encontraba perfectamente y que dejaran de acosarla con ansiedades ridículas._

 _Sus miradas y sus preguntas constantes estaban comenzando a sacarla de quicio, tanto así que había decidido encerrarse en su departamento y no contestar sus llamadas. Había momentos en que los extrañaba, y casi se arrepentía de sacarlos de su vida repentinamente, pero luego una voz le susurraba que estaba mejor sola y esos sentimientos desaparecían._

 _Los momentos en los que volvía en si se convirtieron en nulos, eran pocas veces las que se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal y el miedo la invadía por completo, su parte humana ya estaba muerta y le dio pasa a la nueva y mejorada ella._

 _Mientras su apartamento estaba hecho un desastre con la mayoría de sus pertenecías quemándose a unos pasos de ella, con la tierra de las flores favoritas de su madre esparcidas por el piso, y el vidrio roto desgarrándole la planta del pie, Mikasa terminó su dibujo sobre su estómago y lo admiro mientras se miraba en el espejo. Sonrió de medio lado mientras las gotas de líquido rojo se deslizaban por la figura de su estrella sangrante._

 _Su radiante luz, fue finalmente besada y tragada por la oscuridad"_

 ** _7_**. **Amour Noir**

 _"Se dio cuenta que la luz de la que se había enamorado ya no existía en cuanto encontró su cuerpo sin vida sobre las sabanas de su dormitorio, en donde la había tomado muchas veces antes. Su piel albar era cubierta por el líquido rojo deslizándose de las heridas de sus frágiles muñecas, manchando lo que una vez había sido su vestido blanco y puro._

 _Lloró su pérdida mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que su amor siempre fue destinado a ser negro y que ni la más profunda adoración que le tenía podría cambiarlo. Esa noche algo se distorsionó dentro de él y el miedo que tenía a perderse a sí mismo se hizo realidad._

 _Mientras su humanidad se desvanecía, en la oscuridad una sonrisa apareció mientras celebraba su éxito. Pronto ni la luz más fuerte sería capaz de destruir en lo que se había convertido"_

* * *

 _Su misión siempra fue acabar con las almas más puras que amenazan con destronarlo._


End file.
